


Loopholes

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-29
Updated: 2012-09-29
Packaged: 2017-11-15 06:54:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/524414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian can't lie or go against Ciel's orders, and he copes with that just fine. After all, Ciel doesn't always word things perfectly; sometimes he just assumes that Sebastian is going to do what he wants. Sebastian's always enjoyed exploiting the opportunities Ciel creates for him. (Or, this is just porn.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loopholes

Ciel can be a brat - that’s something of a fact - and Sebastian has the patience of an angel (although not of any angel he’s ever met). It’s part of his job. What kind of butler would he be if he couldn’t handle his young master’s tantrums? He would've wrung Ciel's neck a long time ago otherwise, and spoiled the whole point of their contract.

Oh yes, he can take the attitude, but it isn’t as if Sebastian doesn’t quietly plot his own back from time to time. Little things, for the most part. Sebastian can’t tell lies and he can’t go against orders, that’s fine. He is to serve Ciel exactly how he demands, and it isn't as if Sebastian can pretend he doesn’t get any enjoyment out of it. 

Fucking Ciel is as close to tasting his soul as he can get. He presses his tongue against skin and flesh, makes marks against his pale stomach - just red ones, that will fade quickly in time, Sebastian never wishing to completely ruin his prize. Ciel is at that age where he’s all gasps and eager wanting, pushing back against fingers and tongue without realising that he’s doing it. He all but gives himself over to Sebastian, occasionally begs, occasionally whines an order when he can’t take it (which, personally, Sebastian doesn’t think is playing fair).

Ciel only has one flat-out rule: he doesn’t like it when Sebastian comes inside him. He simply doesn’t.

Sebastian, personally, is a little partial to the thought of spreading Ciel open and watching his come drip against his thighs. Still, Ciel makes the rules, and without fail, every time they fuck, even if Ciel’s so close that he can barely breath, he finds a way to demand that Sebastian doesn’t come inside him. The boy doesn’t care where Sebastian comes; on his thighs, his stomach, even his face. Just as long as its not inside.

After a while, though, Sebastian notices that Ciel stops giving the order. He just assumes that Sebastian is going to go through with it. It’s a neat little loophole. Since Ciel didn’t say _never_ come inside me, since he made repeated orders instead of a flat out preference; there’s a loophole.

Sebastian spends a long time waiting to exploit it.

It’s on a day where Ciel smacks him around the face (twice) simply because he’s in a bad mood that Sebastian decides to take advantage of it. He eases his master’s blood in the cooling evening, soothes his rage by kissing the skin on the backs of his knees and in the crook of his elbow, mouthing softly at delicate wrists (oh, how he loves the thin skin there, thin with all that blood close to the surface). 

He lays a pillow beneath Ciel’s chest, encourages the grumbling young man to lie down and hush whilst Sebastian treats his body to gentle traces of his fingers. He laps his tongue against milky skin, the backs of Ciel’s thighs where he nips them as they tremble. He rubs the pad of a finger - these times being among the few that he removes his gloves - against Ciel’s hole, then draws the finger away, takes two to his mouth and presses them into Ciel.

One at a time, gently, dipping a hand beneath Ciel to encourage him to hardness again, to work the stimulation until Ciel is whimpering and gives the order. He’s not so bold, despite everything, and the order comes out more like “Sebastian, please,” and he just relies on his butler to simply get it right.

Which Sebastian does. He always, always does, because he is a very good butler.

He pushes his cock into Ciel slowly, one marked hand guiding his way, the other just gripping Ciel’s hip tightly enough to steady him. He never holds on too hard, never; he can’t damage him too much, not even in this setting. Oh, he’d shatter Ciel if the full force of how Sebastian would take him were accessible; Ciel would become nothing more than a beautiful mess of blood and bones, but they’d both be beyond satisfied by the end.

Human limitations do the job, though.

He bends to kiss Ciel’s back, licking a stripe up his spine, wrapping his sealed hand around Ciel’s cock to once more make certain that he’s hard, and when Ciel’s suitably squirming back against him he starts to fuck his master in earnest, hunched over him so it’s close and dirty and vulgar, his hips pressed flush to Ciel’s ass. he presses his fingers into Ciel’s stomach, into his hips, holds them close together, and Ciel whimpers loudly, pressing his face into the pillow that he’s so tightly wrapped his arms around.

Sebastian’s hips jerk faster, the force of it inching them forward in the sheets (he’ll have to replace them when they’re done), and his breathing turns just that edge of ragged as he tastes sweat on the back of Ciel’s neck, tastes Ciel’s arousal and the sweet hum of his soul where it’s just out of reach.

It’s what drives him over the edge; he takes Ciel by the hips and pushes himself in to the hilt as he comes, groaning, hips twitching and jerking as he comes precisely where Ciel has never wanted him to. 

Beneath him, Ciel stiffens, no longer lost to sound and sensation, and he tries to pull away, whimpering uncomfortably, a distinct change from moments before, but Sebastian doesn’t let him go. He fucks Ciel through it, makes him take it, and Ciel doesn’t order him to stop, even with startled gasps of “no”, wriggling uselessly as Sebastian fills him.

It takes Sebastian some time to come down, his hips listlessly twitching against Ciel’s backside long after he’s done. There’s all kinds of thrills in manipulating orders, in Ciel’s discomfort, in the revenge he achieves…

“Sebastian,” Ciel says from beneath him. His voice is all half choked up, like he can’t figure out just how he’s supposed to feel. Sebastian pulls out and turns the young master onto his back, admiring the look of shock plastered onto ciel’s face.

Ciel shoves him away when Sebastian kisses the delicate corner of his mouth, but Sebastian only chuckles deeply and asks if there’s a problem, running his fingers down the expanse of Ciel’s stomach to touch his cock as he does. Ciel arches, his brow furrowed and his mouth open as if he wants to give an order but he can’t make his mind up, and Sebastian grins wickedly, running his free hand down to rub against Ciel’s wet hole and then slip two, three fingers easily inside.

That’s how he makes Ciel come that night; finger-fucking him, using his own come to ease the way, a hand wrapped loosely around his master’s cock.


End file.
